Gonna Change the World
by EmmaBoleyn12-01-94
Summary: Guy and Robin pay Marian a visit. Set after series 2 episode 6


Gonna Change the World

**Gonna Change the World**

**Set after Series 2 episode 6, Guy and Robin pay Marian a visit. Robin Hood belongs to BBC and Tiger Aspects, Lyrics are by S Club 7. Lyrics have been slightly changed and are in italics**

Marian couldn't sleep, curling her body into a tighter ball, she couldn't push out images of today, everything about him seemed to cling to walls, his smell, his touch on her skin and his voice seemed to blow in the wind. She hadn't let herself cry, not with him, or in front of Gisbourne, and definitely not in front of the Sheriff. She found her mind wandering to her mother, a fresh wave of grief flew over her, she'd never cried at the death of her mother, she was to hurt by her father, who had sent her to live at Locksley until he wanted her back. In truth she knew it was because she (and Winchester had reaffirmed her suspicions) looked to much like her mother. She wished for probably the first time in her life, she was here, after everything she just wanted to be loved, not by men, she didn't trust them, not now, not even after what she said to Robin, but by her mother, she was the one who always accepted her for who she was and didn't try to change her. Hearing a knock at her door she tried to ignore it, but it continued, Angrily pulling a cloak from the end of her bed and running a hand through her hair she answered the door and saw Robin stood in front of her.

"Robin" she said as a way of acknowledging him, he nodded

"well am I meant to stand here, freezing, waiting for the Sheriff to turn up" he asked pushing past her, sighing heavily to herself, she shut the door behind them.

"what do you want" she asked rather more coldly than she intended

"no kiss" he asked coyly, she shot him a warning look and he continued "I just wanted to check you are ok, not a crime is it"

"well, now you have checked, you may leave" she finished simply, already walking towards the door, he had not got up, and this was infuriating Marian further "normally, when someone asks you to leave, you do so"

"come on Marian, whats up" he asked now standing in front of her and gazing into her blue eyes, searching for some kind of inkling as to what she was feeling. She looked away from him and perched on the edge of her desk, where Guy had so tenderly placed that hurried kiss, several hours before.

"where were you?" she practically pleaded with him "where were you?"

"you are here as am I"

"you know that's not what I mean"

"well Gisbourne seemed to have it all in control last time I looked" he said bitterly, not knowing what to say, Marian decided not to answer "to be honest I thought he'd just leave you and run back to the sheriff"

"Guy wouldn't, he loves me" she snapped back quicker than intended

"so you are stirred by him" Robin said echoing the words he had said to her before her and Gisbourne's almost wedding "the sheriff is right, you are two faced"

"First, no I am not and second, how did you know that, have you been following me"

"that is neither here nor there, how can you love him, after everything you said, after everything he has done"

"I do love you Robin, but as a brother, we have grown up together, it would be wrong"

"why" he asked, pleading with her

"We have never been in love, we have been pushed into love, the same way Guy and I were"

"I was never pushed to love you"

"neither, I feel, was Guy"

"what about all he did"

"what when you weren't here you mean"

"do we have to always bring that up"

"well its quite a big part of my life, five years you know, a lot changes, a lot changed, you've changed"

"so have you"

"but I changed here, you changed in a place of war"

"Nottingham is at war"

"please, Robin just go" grabbing the large leather pouch of money lying on the edge of Marians desk, Robin left

"the poor thank you" he said not turning to look at her before exiting out the door.

Marian sighed, but was interrupted by another knock on her door, sighing angrily this time she nearly pulled the door of its hinge as she opened it-

"Guy" she said in pleasant surprise, stepping aside to allow him access, entering her chamber Guy motioned for her to shut the door. Turning to face her he started-

"_I want to change the world, But I know I have to start with me, Can you help me? When your world is closing in around you, Like it's coming at you now, When you're in the darkest corner, I'm the one who'll come and catch you. _Like I did today" he studied her again, it looked like she had been crying and she looked tired "_When your life is going, Down some nowhere highway, Try a different point of view and Do your best to see things my way_ I haven't always been like this, but I fear its to late to change, but one thing that's never changed is how much I love you, war it is evil, it has changed people, when the men return from Acre, they may not be able to return to there families, and if King Richard does not return you will need protecting, and I want to protect you, from the horrors this country has seen and is seeing. _Looking down, there is brother facing brother, there Dying one by one, But from the ground you can look up at the stars  
And see the words 'I love you' painted high above you_ I'm _Gonna change the world, Gonna make it right, Gonna get down on my knees tonight, Gonna change it all, Gonna find a way, Gonna start to change the world today, There is not a book that, You cannot rewrite, When you're in the darkest corner, All you do is shine your light and When the other guy is Bigger than the sky Just before he's going to hit you_ I 'll stop him, and Marian, I love you more than anything on heaven or earth, and I can't live without you, today made me realise that, and that's why" he bent down on one knee "Lady Marian, beautiful, wilful, independent, Lady of Knighton, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, no tricks this time, no deception, no broken promise, this time its your choice, your life isn't lying on the line, your safe, and I will keep you safe regardless of what you say, but I love you and you're the only person who makes me want to change, makes me think this isn't all worth it, makes me want to run away from here, faster and harder than ever before, but I can't escape the sheriff, but I want to, I want to fight with you, not against you, I want to help you, and I want to marry you" he finished his someone epic speech on one knee and holding onto her hand trying to gage her response, she smiled and leant down next to him, chucking her arms around him, she fell against his shoulder "is that a yes"

"yes"

_Gonna start to change the world today_

**Please review, hope you liked it, if you didn't please review as well x**


End file.
